Jalousie partagée
by Eden.Jom
Summary: Il était bien content de l’avoir eu. Même s’il savait que ça n’allait pas durer.


Jalousie Partagée  
Un nouvel one shoot. En fait, une fois cette histoire terminée, ça ne ressemble pas du tout a ce que je voulais faire, et en plus j'aime pas trop. Enfin, bref, bonne lecture.

- Quelque pars après l'épisode « The Jean Genie » -_ Il était bien content de l'avoir eu. Même s'il savait que ça n'allait pas durer._  
Ils étaient heureux, ensemble. Sur scène, a chanter, ou ailleurs. Il avait attendu un certain temps pour pouvoir savoir que ce sentiment était partagé. Et en même temps subir quelques moqueries de la pars de ses amis. Mais, depuis quelques temps, il sentait que ce n'était plus pareil. Il soupira, ce soir là, quand elle lui échappa une fois de plus avec excuse « Je dois rentrer chez moi. »

Elle marchait dans la rue, vers sa maison. Jusqu'au moment où elle sentit des mains se poser sur ses épaules, alors, elle se retourna.

- Tommy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est plus vus. En dehors du studio, je veux dire. Souffla-t-il.  
- C'est pour ça que tu viens me voir en pleine rue ?  
- Oh, mais ça te pose un problème ? Dit-il, dans un rire.  
- Bien sur que non.

Elle se remit en marche, et il la suivit. En fait s'il était venu la rejoindre, c'est qu'au fond de lui il se sentait un peu délaissé. Enfin, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ça, puisqu'elle restait collée a son guitariste. Ils arrivèrent jusque devant chez elle, là elle se décida à parler.

- Mon père n'est pas là. Tu t'es donné la peine de venir, donc, entre.  
- Merci...  
Ils entrèrent donc, et elle se dépêcha de lui servir un café. Elle s'assit en face de lui, à la petite table de la cuisine.  
- Si j'ai bien compris, tu aimerais qu'on se voie plus souvent ?  
- Tout à fait... comme avant, quoi.  
Il se leva, attrapa une de ses mains, et l'attira vers lui.  
- Ouais, comme avant.

Elle lui lança un regard intrigué, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire. Le temps qu'elle réfléchisse un peu, il s'était encore rapproché d'elle. Elle leva les yeux. Et croisa son regard. C'est à ce moment qu'elle arrêta de penser. Penser à ce qui était bien ou mal. Il souffla doucement sur son visage. Apparemment, ça ne semblait pas la déranger. Elle s'était promis de ne plus laisser intervenir ce genre de dérapages, et ça n'avait pas l'air de marcher. Il laissa ses mains glisser le long de son dos, tout en continuant de la regarder.

- On ne peut pas faire ça...

Pourtant, elle détesta ces mots dès le moment où elle les avait dis. Il s'écarta d'elle.

- Je comprends... Je crois qu'il serait mieux que je parte.

Elle n'eu pas le temps de le contredire, qu'il fut déjà dehors. Elle soupira et alla se poser sur le canapé.

Le jour d'après, elle retrouva Spiederman, qui ne tarda pas a lui poser des questions.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu as fait hier soir ?

- J'ai composé, c'est tout.

- Tu me montres ça ?

Elle s'assit, et commença à chanter, l'observant.

"Steal my heart and hold my tongue. (Prends mon cœur et laisse-moi parler)  
I feel my time, my time has come. (Je sens mon temps, et mon heure est venue)  
Let me in, unlock the door. (Laisse-moi à l'intérieur, déverrouille la porte)  
I've never felt this way before. (Je n'avais jamais ressentit ça avant)

Hold my head inside your hands, (Prends mes mains à l'intérieur des tiennes)  
I need someone who understands. (J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui comprends)  
I need someone, someone who hears, (J'ai besoin de quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui m'écoute)  
For you, I've waited all these years. (Pour toi j'ai attendu ces années)

For you, I'd wait 'til kingdom come. (Pour toi, j'attendrais que le règne vienne)  
Until my day, my day is done. (Dans mon jour, mon jour est passé)  
And say you'll come, and set me free, (Et dis que tu viendras, et que tu me libéreras)  
Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me. (Dis juste que tu attendras, m'attendra.)"

En effet, après le départ de Tommy les idées avaient fusé. Ainsi que les questions qu'elle se posait. Maintenant elle attendait un commentaire. Il se posait sérieusement des questions, après l'écoute de cette chanson. Même s'il se posait des questions avant. Non, maintenant c'était encore pire. Comme elle ne disait rien, elle prit la parole.

- Ça ne te plait pas ?  
- Si, si...  
- Mais ? - Car, il y avait surement un mais, vu l'absence de réponse concrète. -  
- Mais, je me demande simplement à qui est destiné cette chanson.  
- C'est simplement une chanson...  
- Tu va pas me faire croire que ça en veux rien dire, toutes les chansons que tu a écrites veulent dire quelque chose. Et je suis sur que celle là ne fait pas exception.

Elle ne dit plus rien, il entreprit de se lever, et parla, une dernière fois avant de partir.

- J'avais raison de m'inquiéter.

Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, elle se retrouva laissée en plan. Et elle savait que c'était entièrement de sa faute. Simplement, vers qui se retourner ? C' est à ce moment qu'on entra.

- Tu étais bien là, j'ai été voir chez toi si tu y étais... Et là j'ai pioché la bonne carte.

Elle se retourna, pour voir la personne qui lui parlait.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais m'excuser...

- Non, Tommy laisse-moi parler...

Elle marqua une pose, le temps de s'assurer de ce qu'elle allait dire. Et de ce que ça allait entrainer.

-Oui, laisse-moi parler. Tout ça est compliqué. Mais j'ai réfléchit, et je sais ce que je veux.

Il savait ce que concernait son choix. Et il savait aussi qu'il attendait impatiemment la réponse. Avec une certaine peur, aussi.

- En fait je n'avais pas envie de te repousser.

Oui, elle savait ce qui lui faisait envie depuis longtemps. Quelque chose qui semblait être enfin a sa portée. Il afficha un grand sourire. Et elle lui sauta dans les bras, en lui rendant son sourire. 

- Tu es vraiment sure de ton choix.

- Parfaitement.

- Tu lui as dit ?

- Pas encore...

Il ne doutait pas qu'elle allait le faire. Alors, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant tendrement. Elle le laissa faire, puis se détacha de lui.

- Euhm... en fait, je crois qu'il avait compris... Demain j'irais le voir.

- Arrêtons de parler de lui... Souffla-t-il, pensant qu'ils y avait de bien meilleures occupations.


End file.
